Harmonic Duo Pretty Cure!
Harmonic Duo Pretty Cure! (ハーモニックデュオプリキュア！ Hāmonikku Deyuo Purikyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime series unofficially produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial twelfth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. The series's themes are form changing, fashion, desserts, music, and friendship. The universe is set in the same one Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! is. Production The series originally was started by Cure Alumi after creating a design of one of the canon characters as a Happiness Charge Cure, and stated about a series involving said Cure and herself. The name, although not revealed until the official page, was soon decided to be set as Harmonic Duo Pretty Cure! Plot Harmonic Duo Pretty Cure! Episodes After the defeat of the Phantom Empire one year ago, they are quickly replaced by new members, including the leader! Pretty Cure from around the world have to return and fight! But the Cures in Japan are unable to fight when they are defeated and captured, so how will Japan be protected? This is where cheerful Tengoku Asuka and laid back Tsukikawa Mitsuko step in as Japan's Pretty Cure replacement! The only problem is they do not know each other well, and they have to work together in order to succeed. Characters Cures Tengoku Asuka (天国アスカ Tengoku Asuka) The protagonist of the series. She is known to cheer people up in the worst of situations, but her overly active and outgoing personality sometimes tries to get in her way. She can get off-topic very easily, especially when she is in a place she doesn't want to be. She catches herself in many boring places too much thanks to her parents and wants to be free. She loves playing video games in her spare time and is in a clan where she talks to her friends when playing certain games. She transforms into Cure True Heaven (キュアトゥルーヘヴン Kyua Tourū Hebun) and is represented by clouds. Her form changes are Vanilla Ballad (バニラバラード Banira Barādo) and Ice Cream Gavotte (アイスクリームガボット Aisu Kurīmu Gabotto). Tsukikawa Mitsuko (月川ミツコ Tsukikawa Mitsuko) The deuteragonist of the series. As one of the smartest students at her school, she spends most of her time with schoolwork to stay caught up with her grades. She is relaxed, which can keep her from speaking up in a horrible scene. She tries her hardest to be a peacemaker, but this effort usually winds up in asking for help from an adolescent. She often reads or draws when she is alone and keeps these interests away from the public. Her dream is to be able to show these interests without being too nervous. She transforms into Cure Moonlight Mirage (キュアムーンライトミラージュ Kyua Mūnraito Mirāju) and is represented by the moon. Her form changes are Gelatin Makossa (ゼラチンマコッサ Zerachin Makossa) and Chocolate Chip Trance (チョコレートチップトランス Chokorēto Chippu Toransu). Mascots Barrette (バレッタ Baretta) Phantom Empire Atmos (アトモス Atomosu) One of the main villains. It is unknown if he is really the leader, although his bossy personality is in favor of it. He is the current Pretty Cure Hunter, and had enough power to defeat the original Japanese Pretty Cures. Minikui (ミニクイ Minikui) The first general to appear. She wears a pink and black dress with broken hearts as her symbol. She despises anything pretty and appears to be the leader of the four. Her Saiarks destroy whatever they can in their path, although they will not destroy living things. Otome (オトメ Otome) The second general to appear. She wears a blue and black princess-like gown with broken circles as her symbol. She envies anything fancy or royal-like and wants to be the queen of the world. Her Saiarks turn things sparkly to the point where it could blind people. Teki (テキ Teki) The third general to appear. Sainan (サイナン Sainan) The fourth general to appear. Other Characters Ashlee McCall (アシュリーマッコール Ashurī Makkōru) The leader of the Nigerian Pretty Cure team. She transforms into Cure Peaceful Unity (キュアピースフルユニティ Kyua Pīsufuru Yuniti). Briana Doss (ブリアナドス Buriana Dosu) One of the Pretty Cures from Nigeria. She transforms into Cure Faith Progression (キュアフェイスプログレッション Kyua Feisu Puroguresshon). Melba Nikolas (メルバニコラス Meruba Nikorasu) The Pretty Cure from Greece. She transforms into Cure Playwright (キュアプレーライト Kyua Purēraito). Phyllis Gould (フィリスグールド Firisu Gūrudo) The leader of the Canadian Pretty Cure team. She transforms into Cure Snowy (キュアスノーウィー Kyua Sunōuī). Clotilde Bourque (クロティルデボーク Kurotirude Bōku) One of the Pretty Cures from Canada. She transforms into Cure Maple (キュアメープル Kyua Mēpuru). Nadine Vadnais (ナディーンヴァドナイス Nadīn Buadonaisu) One of the Pretty Cures from Canada. She transforms into Cure Leafy (キュアリーフィ Kyua Rīfi). Kita Hikari (北ヒカリ Kita Hikari) A girl from the fictional city Kiramachi. She appears in episode 10 when she decides to visit some cities and later meets the Pretty Cure. She is a clumsy yet bright and helpful girl. She transforms into Alumi (アルミ Arumi), a robotic magical girl. Items PreChanMirror (プリチェンミラー PuriChenMirā) The Cures' transformation item. Its name is short for "Pretty Change Mirror". LovePreBrace (ラブプリブレス RabuPuriBuresu) The Cures' main attack item. Locations Kantoshi (感都市 Kantoshi) The fictional city where the story takes place. It is next to Pikarigaoka (where the original Japanese Cures lived) and is located in the Greater Tokyo Area. Trivia Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Harmonic Duo Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Sweets Themed Series